Four Kids, One Man, and Lots of Trouble
by CrazyJaney
Summary: kaoru is going to town to fetch yahiko and leaves kenshin to babysit four kids. Oro! How will he ever survive the halfhour she said she'd be gone! R&R! PLZ!


A/N: hiya! another one shot! i luv riting this little ones, since they only take about ten minutes to rite. anyway, kenshin and four kids, i thought it would make a good story. ok, all i wanted to say, hope u like it. luv ya lots! 

Disclaimer: No! for the last freaking time, i don't own rk!(no matter how much i wish that i owned Aoshi-Sama...)

Four Kids, One Man, and Lots of Trouble

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Kaoru's voice yelled in his ear. He jumped and looked at his wife.

"Hai de gozaru ka?" he answred.

"About time. I need you to watch Kenji, Kiriko, Ayame, and Suzume while I run up to Akabeko to get Yahiko," she told him.

"Oro?! All four of them de gozaru?! At the same time?!" he asked as if it were impossible.

"Yes, Kenshin. It's not that hard to do, I mean I manage to do it, don't I?" she inuired.

"But, Kaoru! Kenji doesn't like me and Ayame and Suzume have a tendency to want to play with me. How am I supposed to keep an eye on all of them at once?"

"You can do it, I'll only be about a half-hour, depending how easy it is to pry him away from Tsubame," she tried to reassure him as she headed for the gate.

"A whole half-hour?!" he didn't think he would last that long.

"Bye Kenshin, I won't take long, I promise," she kissed his cheek before leaving.

"Where's oka?" Kenji asked at once, pulling on his hakama.

"Oka went to get Yahiko," he told him. The small child continued to tug on his hakama until it fell down and was pooled at his ankles.

"Oro! Kenji!" the ex-rurouni exclaimed. Kenji giggled and went off to play with the girls. Kenshin pulled his hakama back up and tied the knot a little tighter.

"Ken-ni! Ken-ni!" Ayame came running away from Kenji.

"Ken-ni!" Suzume copied her sister.

"Oro? What's wrong?" he questioned them. They ran behind him and held on to him.

"Kenji-kun has cooties!" Ayame proclaimed.

"Yeah! Cooties!" Suzume repeated.

"You guys don't think he does?" Kenji asked them. They looked up at Kenshin and then ran over to little Kiriko who was only three.

"Eww! Now we have Ken-ni's cooties!" Ayame hugged Kiriko in attempt to rid herself of the cooties.

"We hve cooties!" the little girl said. Kenshin looked at his daugter.

"Oro? Kenji! Don't go out the gate!" he cried running after his son.

"I want to see oka!" Kenji told him, ignoring him as he rushed out of the gate.

"Oro! Kenji! Come back!" Kenshin cried in alarm.

"Ken-ni! What about us?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah! What bout us?" Suzume immediately said.

"Oro! You two come with me and bring Kiriko-chan," he told them trying to catch up with his son.

Back in town:

"Hello, Tae-san! How are you? I was just wondering if Yahiko was here," Kaoru asked her.

"He and Tsubame just left," Tae told her. Kaoru shook her head.

"He forgot he has to babysit Kenji and Kiriko tonight, since I promised Kenshin we would go to dinner," she replied.

"Well, he took off that way," Tae said pointing down the right.

"Arigatou!" with that she ran down the road looking for the teen.

'If I were Yahiko where would I take Tsubame?' she asked herself silently, not seeing the toddler with red hair rush by her.

"Oro!" Kenshin whispered as he spotted his wife standing in the road, apparently thinking.

"Ken-ni? Can we go see auntie Kaoru?" Ayame asked as she held Kiriko's hand.

"Iya! She'll kill sessha if she knows I lost Kenji! Oro? Where's Suzume?" he noticed that she wasn't there.

"She went after Kenji-kun," Ayame answered.

"Hmmm, maybe he took her to the river, I think I'll go check there," Koaru said, following the path that her son had taken.

"Ken-ni? Isn't that the way that Kenji-kun and Suzume-onee went?" she looked at Kenshin for his reaction.

"The river! Kenji knows that Kaoru likes to go to the river! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Let's go! We have to beat her!" Kenshin exclaimed, taking Ayame's hand as he started to run.

At the river:

"Kenji-chan!" Suzume shouted racing after him.

"What does you want with Kenji?" he questioned.

She didn't answer, instead she kept advancing upon him. Kenji backed up each time she move forward.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled from the bridge over the river. She looked down trying to spot the couple.

"Hey! It's auntie Kaoru!" Suzume said waving.

"Ya! It's oka!" Kenji agreed with her.

Kaoru look down to see a little red head talking with a brown haired little girl. 'Hmmm, only one man has hair like that. Not to mention my son, but he wouldn't be down here all by himself,' Kaoru reasoned.

"Oro! Kenji! Come with me!" Kenshin said, noticing his wife on the bridge. 'Crap! I think she can see us,' he thought.

He grabbed Kenji and Suzame as he ran underneath the bridge, praying she hadn't seen them.

"I guess they aren't here, maybe I should head back to the dojo and just try and get Megumi-san to babysit," he heard her say.

"We have to beat her to the dojo, now come on," he urged the children. He took Kenji's hand and Ayame's hand. He made Kenji grab Suzume's as Ayame held on to Kiriko's hand.

They made it into the dojo by taking some short cuts which involved Kenshin putting two kids on his back and two in his arms while doing some acrobatics. Basically they made it back about thirty seconds before Kaoru did.

"Tadaima!" she called, as Kenshin finished telling all of them to keep quiet about all they had done that day.

"Oka!" Kenji yelled, rushing into her arms.

"So, what did you do the whole time I was gone?" she asked, knowing the answer. She was not blind, nor stupid. She knew that Kenji had been in town as had the rest of them.

"N-nothing much, Koishii," he stuttered on the first word.

"Really?" she pressed, giving him a skeptical look.

"Yup!" Ayame nodded her head. She glared at them and then at her son.

"But otou," Kiriko began, speaking for the first time all day.

"We didn't do anything, did we?" he shot a wink at her. She smiled and nodded. He returned her smile and then turned to Kaoru.

"Then what were you doing at the river?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin gave a gulp and uttered a soft 'oro' under her penetrating glare.

"Hey guys," Yahiko said, coming out of his room. Kaoru gaped at him, forgetting all her anger at Kenshin.

"You! Were you here the whole time?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep, I came home early after walking Tsubame home. I knew I had to watch them today so I was going to see what they would want to do, but then I fell asleep. When I woke up there was no one here," he informed her.

"You mean to tell me that I went through all of that for nothing?!" Kenshin asked, falling to the ground anime style.

"Pretty much," Yahiko answered.

"Not getting out of it now Kenshin. Yahiko said no one was home," Kaoru pointed out facing his form on the floor. She sweatdropped and turned away.

"Nevermind. Who wants dinner since obviously Kenshin is in no condition to go out."

"Stay away from the kitchen Busu!" Yahiko screamed when he realized her intentions. She hit him over the head with her bokken and demanded to know what was wrong with her cooking.

"I mean really! No one is passing out anymore....."

Owari

a/n: i no the ending sucked, but i couldn't find any other way to end it. so there ya go. if u have suggestions, review them to me! even if ya don't reviews are nice!


End file.
